Loved, or IN love?
by YuYoLS
Summary: After the war, 5 years later Sakura woke up from coma and as she don't remember anything of the war and Sasuke. Not in love with Sasuke anymore, she suddenly became curious with her memories. She was pregnant with Sasuke's child during the war...but what exactly happened? Naruto asks Sasuke, "I don't know if you're in love with her...or you're feeling pity and sorry for her."
1. Awaken

It all started...after the war...

After the 3rd Ninja War, Konoha was damaged but we all were bonded with the other clans. This war helped the country protect each other as a family more. Thanks to this war, the good and benefits were showing more and more after the war.

**The Hero**

Of course in each war there is a hero. That is him...the yellow haired boy who risked his village, his friends life, and his life to protect the will of the fire they all have. Their belief and trust in each other has increased and their skills and ninja power still begins to rise.

It's been **5** years since the war and this is a new start and a new beginning for someone who has taken care of the kids whom he loved, someone who came back from a long journey, for someone who has taken his punishment, and for someone who has woken up.

"Kakashi!" Tsunade smirked at Kakashi who stood proud and tall in front of her in her office, "You should go greet him."

Although you can't see his smile behind his mask, he was proudly smiling, "I would love to go see them two."

"You'll be off for a whole month Kakashi...take an easy rest." Tsunade sighed, "Well, shall we go? We've got a lot of visitors from other country just to see these two together."

Kakashi turned his back on Tsunade, "I'll head out first, hokage-sama"

And in silence he left.

"AHHHH!" Naruto sneaked into Konoha and smiled as he stood up ontop of the pole, "Nice to be back home." Naruto smiled at the hokage's faces, "It felt like yesturday when we were fighting together." He stuck his fist out and smiled, "I'm back...Konoha!"

"NARUTO!" Everyone everywhere were chasing him.

"We see him!" They yelled taking pictures. Naruto smiled and giggled away to the Hokage's place.

It was a festival in town because of Naruto's arrival. As he reached the top of the hokage's building where Tsuande and Kakashi were waiting he saw that millions of people were watching him. The heroic who have the guts was here. Naruto smiled as he see this friends beside Kakashi he couldn't help but smile and laugh. But as he scanned his friends to see each of their faces he finds someone who wasn't looking at him. His hair was dark. Spiky hair and as he turned around Naruto scanned the smirk on his face.

"Sasuke!" Naruto ran towards Sasuke but tripped. There was a loud roar and laughter through the crowd.

"Stupid." Sasuke said.

"Yah!" Ya'll all have grown!" Naruto toss his hands over Sasuke's neck and they laughed with cheers.

"Let's get this ceremony over with." Ino was somewhat scary.

Shikamaru sighed, "Guys, we haven't seen each other in forever...the towns people don't know about this...but we all need to talk..."

Choji eating snacks, and Shino still being quiet, Hinata finally spoke up, "Naruto and Sasuke...please do the honor and talk so we..." She was still shy but she had some guts.

"Let me finish this Hinata" Kiba said fast, "Please speak quick so we can-" Again he was cut off.

Rock Lee pushed Kiba, "SO WE CAN!"

"LET ME FINISH!" Kiba yelled with Akamaru barking.

"We get it!" Naruto smiled mature, "I'll take the pleasure to"

"Why you!" Sasuke shoved Naruto.

"NO!" And everyone began to fight.

Tsunade punched the two of them and sighed, "I'll be making the first announcement." She smiled and as she stepped up and stared at the people below her she smiked, "This is the moment we've all been waiting for!" She started, "OUR Konoha HERO'S OF THE THIRD NINJA WAR!" Stepping up was Hinata, Kiba, Shino, Ino, Choji, Shikamaru, Rock Lee, Ten-Ten, Sai, Sasuke, and Naruto.

* * *

"Hah!" Ten-Ten smiled, "I'm totally drunk!" She smiled.

"Yah, Ten-Ten!" Rock Lee who knew not to drink for the first time he carried her home as for the rest...they made their way home. They've said their goodbyes and as Sasuke and Kakashi stood ontop of the house and stared at the stars.

"Aren't you wondering where Naruto is?" Kakashi asked.

Sasuke sighed, "Why should I care?"

"Well, I mean you've been taking care of your punishment for the past 5 years and you haven't been wondering about how she is doing or...even what Naruto's been doing for the past years too?" Kakashi asked.

Sasuke laid back and smirked, "Not really my business." His facial showed irritation.

"Well Sasuke...if I were you...you should really go see her...you have responsibility over her." Kakashi said.

"It was me and Naruto." Sasuke replied, "And her...she made her own choice." Sasuke said.

Kakashi sighed, "She was carrying your kid. You both...caused them two...to..." Kakashi sighed, "Just go see her."

"She still hasn't woken up yet has she?" Sasuke asked.

Kakashi closed his eyes, "Sasuke, you guys have to make a decision...as a group...on her life..."

* * *

-Hospital-

"Sakura" Naruto took her hands, as he watch the girl with pink hair sleep, "You've slept for 5 years exact...when are you going to wake up..." He cried.

"I gained Sasuke back...but I lose you.." Naruto cried. Sasuke listening from outside bowed his head. "Sakura! If you don't wake up, you won't get to see me become Hokage. I wanted team 7 back together...and I wanted you guys to see my dreams come true. Sakura..." He fainted as he held her hands.

Sasuke silently entered and took Sakura's hands away from Naruto. As he look at her he noticed she grew as she slept.

"Hah," He smirked, "You're still behind..." Sasuke gripped her hands and sighed.

The sound of the beeper for her heart kept beeping and beeping.

The next morning as Naruto woke up he smirked because of the scent of Sasuke's was still there.

"Goodmorning Sakura!" Naruto smiled and grabbed a hold of her hands and closed his eyes, "Where are you Sakura?" He searched within her mind yet she was no where to be found.

"Huh." He opened his eyes again, "Where are you..." He bit his lips and as he cried and cried silently he held his yells in.

"We have to make the decision today Sakura...to whether you're going to have to decide you're own will," He said, "I hope you choose to live on." Naruto lightly let go of her hands and as he walked out to the door he saw something.

"Sakura?" He turned around and he saw her fingers lightly moved.

"SAKURA!" He began to wake her up and shake her. His tears were tears of joy. She suddenly held his hands and as she tried to open her eyes she could only open a little for the light was bright in her eyes.

She coughed and coughed and opened her bright green eyes and said, "where am I?" She asked looking at the man who was crying in front of her.

"Sakura...I'm so glad to see you!" He squeezed her in his arms and he smiled, "Stay here I'm going to go get Tsunade-sama!" Naruto ran out. As sakura stared at her hands she took the needles off and she tried walking but she couldn't stablize it. She began to hold onto things to walk towards the mirror.

"What happened?" Sakura looked at her hair and her grown breast.

"It's time to celebrate!' Ino yelled over the phone to Choji.

"AHH!" Ten-ten yelled and as she laid the rose on Neji's grave she smiled, "You're death...is beneficial." She was done crying and now she smiles.

It was only Naruto, Hinata, and Kiba who were there with Sakura who was eating down what she starved.

"Sakura!" Tsunade smirked with Shizune behind her, "Stop eating! You'll get fat!" Tsunade smiled with joy, "I'm here for your check-up."

"Tsunade-sama." Sakura gulped down, "I already told you I'm healthy" It was Sakura. The tough Sakura.

"When you're friends get here...you'll be asked if you remember them." Tsunade said.

"Why do you even have to ask that" Naruto smiled, "I mean she would! Why wouldn't she!" Naruto smiled.

"5 years...her brain cells were killed." Tsunade stared at Sakura, "And above all it's not normal for her to just wake up automatically like that." Tsunade stared.

As someone opened the door, the room became quiet. Sakura's face was just blank.

"Hi Sakura." Sasuke smirked, "You've grown." Her reaction was not normal. Naruto was hesitating but he still smiled waiting for her answer.

"Hehe, Sakura! Don't you remember! I promised you!" He smiled, "Sasuke is back!" Naruto smiled.

"Oh...uhmm...is he someone...you like Naruto? WHEN DID YOU BECOME GAY!" Sakura yelled.

Sakura started laughing and no one laughed. The aura was serious.

"What?" she asked looking at Sasuke.

Tsunade sighed, "Sakura, this is no time to joke..."

Sakura stood up and her long hair cascaded down to her legs, "Tsunade-sama! I have no clue who he is...should I know?" She was serious.

"Sakura..." Naruto looked at Sasuke who was lost in words, "He was apart of our team..he was the person...who we searched and tried hard to find for!" Naruto looked at the pink headed confused girl.

Sasuke walked up to her and as they looked at each other in the eyes he smirked, "So she did forget me."

"Why you of all people?" Shikamaru entered along with Choji.

"How would I know." Sasuke smirked, "All I know is this is interesting." Sasuke smiled, "No more annoying little girl."

Sakura smiled, "So I was in acoma for..."

"5 years." Kiba said, "And...I'm considering the only problem you have is...that you don't remember Sasuke."

Sakura sighed, "Then, I'm guessing I'm pretty healthy!" Sakura smiled.

"You don't remember the war?" Naruto asked her.

"We had a war?" Sakura yelled. And as Naruto and the team gathered they began to tell her one by one the story of the war. Tears on Sakura's face dropped down.

"I was down the entire time...and I didn't even know...these horrible things happened." Sakura cried in Ino and Ten-ten's arms.

Sasuke coughed, and Naruto began to talk, "So you don't remember anything about the war and Sasuke?"

Sakura sighed, "OBVIOUSLY no!" She yelled, "Haven't I told you already!" She said, "When can I go home? I'm lost in time! What do I do?" She freaked out.

"First of all Sakura...you have to gain your memories some how...if not...your relationship with some people can end..or it can improve." Shizune said.

"Huh, To all the people here...all you have to do...is get her back on track. Don't force her to regain her memories any way any how," Tsunade looked at Sasuke, "But I would like ya'll to show her what has happened and let her remember herself."

And from there on the girls took Sakura all over the place and fashioned her up. Sakura smiled the entire time and as time passed, she was confused at a section of Konoha.

"Do you see that?" Sakura stared at the famous space of the end.

"Oh that's where Naruto defeated and ended the Ninja War." Ten-Ten said trying to see if Sakura had regain any memories.

"Do you...remember anything?" Hinata asked.

"ehh..." Sakura smirked, "Nope...nothing." She said and tugged the three girls to the bbq place.

Naruto smirked, "THEY'RE HERE!" Naruto smiled.

"Hi!" Sakura smiled and began to eat again.

"Wow you're appetite has increased!" Ino smirked, "I guess you're the pig now." Ino smiled then as she stared over she studied Sasuke.

"Naruto," Sasuke stared at him, "Let's talk." Sasuke walked outside.

"Haha, well I'll talk to you guys later." Naruto walked outside with Sasuke.

Naruto's aura turned serious, "So...?"

"Is there anything...you're gonna say to me?" Sasuke said.

Naruto sighed, "There is..." Naruto smiled and put his hands onto Sasuke's shoulder, "Sasuke...if she doesn't remember you...can't I take her?" He laughed then he realized how serious Sasuke was and smiled and relaxed, "Sasuke...she had your child...if anything else says it...she's automatically yours." Naruto sighed, "Besides...don't regret anything Sasuke. If you can help her then I will do anything for you to help her regain her memories." Naruto smiled, "We're a team."

"You've misunderstood something Naruto..." Sasuke said, "5 years ago...that baby was an incident." Sasuke said.

Naruto punched Sasuke, "Don't even say that." Naruto didn't dare look at him, "That baby...was no incident Sasuke...when your intentions of rape...were very clear." Naruto sighed, "And she still...accepted you...and that baby. In the end...Sasuke...she lost the baby. Even if she lost it...because of us...and her memories because of us...it's very clear that she'd want to spend her entire life helping you create the Uchiha clan again." Naruto smirked.

"Naruto..." Sasuke stood up with a smile and punched Naruto back. That night everyone got drunk again and as they left for home Sakura waved good bye and couldn't understand where she was suppose to go.

"Bye Sakura." Naruto hugged her, "I'm taking Hinata home because it's on the way." He smiled, "You'll be living with Sasuke now."

"Why?" Sakura asked staring at Sasuke, "I thought we weren't close. And I thought he doesn't like me?" Sakura said innocently.

Naruto whispered in her ears, "He loves you." Sakura blushed and laughed.

"HAHAHAHA! That's funny." Sakura became serious again and said, "Why am I living with a man?"

"We're engaged." Sasuke grabbed her arms and tugged her away.

"Bye!" hinata and Naruto waved.

As Sakura stared at Sasuke in the moonlight night, he stared at her back and she looked away.

"Am I that handsome?" He asked.

"To be honest" Sakura smirked, "You're very ugly. You're hair is...weird, you're eyes are too black, and you're soo pale." Sakura said letting go of his hand.

She began to emphasize what kind of guy she wanted.

"My dream guy..." sakura smirked, "He has to be tall, masculine, a guy with no ideas of any horrific means, someone who...resembles...Naruto."

Sasuke suddenly stopped walking and walked towards sakura. As he came closer to her she backed up till she reached the brick wall and she looked away from his eyes. He leaned closer to her and smiled.

"Sakura, Sakura. When we're engaged...how could you say such a thing." He lifted her chin up and he smiled, "Should I give you a kiss?" He leaned in closer.

"I'm sorry!" Sakura pushed him, "I've already had my first kiss with someone else...and I hope that person will be the person I be with forever." Sakura said.

Sasuke laughed, "You're first kiss was with me." He smiled and walked off. Sakura didn't know what to do but follow him.

"Since you'll be living with me, you've got to cook for me." Sasuke said as he took off his shirt in front of her. She didn't blush, she just stared at him and shook her head yes.

Sasuke walked towards her and as she realized the ideas he may have in his head she backed away, "Don't have any ideas of doing anything to me...because I definitely...will kill you." She threatened him and walked towards him. He smirked and looked at her and realized how cute and feisty she was.

Sasuke smirked, "Oh I am scared," He took a step back, "Because during the war...you didn't only stab me...you almost killed me." Sasuke smirked.

Sakura looked confused, "I doubt you even know my strongest power." Sakura smirked.

"I think I do." Sasuke smiled and walked off to take a shower. Sakura sighed and sat down on the couch and thought to herself: _Are we really engaged? Or are we just...I don't know... This doesn't seem real! Where is Naruto! He needs to save me! This guy seems weird! AHHHHHH I need to figure a way to remember everything!_ Sakura sighed. As she stared at a book on Sasuke's desk she began to smile.

"The legend of Naruto" She read.

"So...he really is our hero." She smiled, "I'm pretty proud of him." Sakura smiled and as she opened the book a letter fell out of the book.

"What's this?" Sakura took a look and saw her name on it.

_ Sakura To SASUKE_

_Sasuke, even after what you did to me...I don't understand why I keep falling for you. _

_Sasuke...even after what you did to me...I don't understand why I don't hate you.._

_Sasuke...even after what you did to me...I don't understand why...I just don't._

_I'm young to know what love is...I don't understand why I don't just forget you.  
I keep telling myself we're meant to be...when we're not.  
Now as I carry an Uchiha inside of me...by accident...  
I hope...you'll accept me...like I'll accept you._

__Sakura laughed at the letter, "I wrote this?" She giggled, "No way!" Then as she stared at her hand writing she became worried.

"I was pregnant?" Sakura was smarter than others. She hinted the clue quick.

* * *

Not to a good part yet but yeah^^

ReVIEW


	2. In love? orsympathy?

Preview

_Sakura To SASUKE_

_Sasuke, even after what you did to me...I don't understand why I keep falling for you._

_Sasuke...even after what you did to me...I don't understand why I don't hate you.._

_Sasuke...even after what you did to me...I don't understand why...I just don't._

_I'm young to know what love is...I don't understand why I don't just forget you.  
I keep telling myself we're meant to be...when we're not.  
Now as I carry an Uchiha inside of me...by accident...  
I hope...you'll accept me...like I'll accept you._

Sakura laughed at the letter, "I wrote this?" She giggled, "No way!" Then as she stared at her hand writing she became worried.

"I was pregnant?" Sakura was smarter than others. She hinted the clue quick.

* * *

Chapter 2

"What are you doing?" Sasuke walked out after taking a shower. He stared at Sakura who had crossed her hands.

Sakura smirked, "I remember Naruto told me that I always had a one-sided love with you." Sakura stopped smiling and walked forward towards Sasuke.

Sasuke looked confused and asked, "Yes."

"What's this letter I wrote?" Sakura glanced.

Sasuke just stared, "What about it?"

"Why do you have letter's that I wrote to you?" Sakura smirked, "I mean...if it IS a one-sided love, why are you keeping my letters?"

Sasuke walked forward to her and smirked, "Sakura, didn't you know...that you were madly in love with me and stuck things in my books." Sasuke said.

Sakura gave him a naive look, "Oh...Wow. I must be crazy to do that. I hope that once I remember everything...I'll quickly make sure I don't do dumb things like that anymore," She smirked, "I don't even know why I like you."

Sasuke walked passed her and said, "Well, by then I think it might be too late." Sasuke said grabbing an orange juice out of his refrigerator.

"What do you mean?" Sakura asked, "Why? Did you do something horrible to me? To make me hate you yet love you this much?" Her emerald eyes were focused on his onyx eyes.

Sasuke looked away from her eyes and smirked, "I did something...very horrifying."

"You got me pregnant?" Sakura looked into his eyes. He suddenly hesitated then smirked and with a distant of a table he walked to the table.

"Well, you get your information here quick." Sasuke drank the juice.

Sakura rolled her eyes, "So mind filling me in?" Sakura asked, "What's the issue between us?"

Sasuke walked around the table towards her, "You want me to show you? Or you want me to tell you?" He seductively touched her hands softly.

"Sasuke was it?" Sakura took a step back, "I don't understand why people called you cold-hearted...when you're...really a pervert." She walked off towards her room.

Sasuke sighed and walked off.

The next morning Sasuke woke up looking for Sakura.

"Where did she go?" He started running out and watched her. She was beautifully running around and working out. She was totally ready to take missions. As he watch her jumping house to house he became interested in how she gained her strength in right away. Her hair was flowing beautifully and she was wearing a sports bra showing off her stomach. Her hair tied back, and her sweats were falling off her skin.

Sasuke smirked and decided to chase her. As he caught up she stared at him and smiled, "You're awake." She said.

"For someone who just woke up from como...you've got a lot of energy stored." Sasuke smirked.

Sakura sighed, "My body is trained to save chakara automatically since...I don't know...along time ago?" Sakura said.

As they jumped Sasuke became more interested in her skills, "Who ever races to the Hokage's building first buys ramen!" Sasuke started sprinting.

"AH!" Sakura yelled and started running really fast. As they keep passing each other they got closer and closer to the building. Sasuke saw that sakura was passing him and decided to use a trick. He purposely grabbed a close line and hooked her leg with it. She fell and had trouble getting the net line off.

"URGH!" She bit the line and started running. By the time she got there she found that he was talking with a girl. She secretly hid and eaves dropped.

"Sasuke!" She held his arm, "I haven't seen you in forever!" She had glasses with hot pink hair.

"Karin." Sasuke's emotions were blank, "You're suppose to be working." He said.

"AWW! You even know my schedule!" She smiled.

"Sorry, I'm sure you know...I'm busy babysitting." He said smirking and staring at a corner towards Sakura. He had sensed her and waved.

Sakura rolled her eyes and walked over, "Yo, I'm Sakura." Sakura stuck her hands out and stared at her.

"Karin." Karin firmly grabbed Sakura's hands, "I heard you don't remember anything during the war and about Sasuke?"

"Yes." Sakura squeezed her arms hard and she began to yell, "Whoops sorry, I just woke up. I can't control my strength well."

"Well..." Karin sighed holding her arms together, "I'll forgive you cause you saved my life once." Karin said staring at Sasuke. Sakura stared at Karin and Sasuke.

"Is there something I don't know?" Sakura asked her.

"Yes there is." Karin said, "You don't remember because Sasuke was there." Karin made it obvious for Sasuke.

Sakura stared at him and saw his anxious looks, "What is it?"

"Well the time where he killed Danzo through me." Karin said. Sasuke suddenly took Sakura's hands and dragged her away from Karin.

"wait, I want to know." Sakura said.

"You'll find out later." Sasuke dragged her and as Sakura watach Karin crossing her arms and her smile was one that holds a victory.

Sakura couldn't help but look at Sasuke as they walk down town. Everyone would stare at them and whisper with a smile.

"Cute couple." Everyone said.

"Couple?" Sakura smirked, "So now this engagement is really serious Hah!" Sakura looked at his back. As she continue to walk she notice that he stopped and she bumped into him.

"ouch." She said.

"You still owe me ramen." He smirked looking down on her.

"Oh that's right." She sighed, "But I don't have money...I just woke up..." Sakura said.

"But you had money yesterday for clothes?" He laughed.

"I..used it up." She looked away.

"I guess I'll pay this time." He walked into the ramen shop.

As they ate with peace he watched her filling herself up with her appetite.

"If you eat that fast, you might become fatter then Naruto." He said. Sakura wiped her lips and sighed and burped.

"How close are you two?" She looked at him.

Sasuke ate his ramen slowly and answered, "We aren't close at all." He smirked.

"WHAT!?" Naruto popped out in between them, "We're closer than closer Sakura! We even kissed!" Naruto smirked scooting Sasuke away from Sakura and sitting in his seat.

"AHAHHAHAHA!" Sakura laughed her heart out, "So you are gay Naruto!" Sakura smiled.

"No!" Sasuke and Naruto said as a unison.

Naruto and Sakura laugh as Sasuke smiles and Kakashi suddenly showed up, "Hello guys, leaving me out already?" He smiled.

"HI Kakashi-sensei!" They all smiled.

"Feels like old time." He said, "Well...not quite...I'm pretty old now." He smiled.

"What are you doing here Kakashi sensei?" Sasuke asked eating slowly.

Kakashi sighed, "I'm here to tell you and Sakura, Tsunade wants ya'll to plan."

"Plan what?" He asked.

"Your wedding." Kakashi said.

"WHAT?" Sakura yelled, "Why?"

Sasuke smirked, "Cause we're engaged."

Naruto smiled, "Go Sakura."

"I'm going to go t

* * *

alk to her and call it off." She stood up and ran off.

"Aren't you going to chase her?" Naruto asked.

"No." Sasuke smirked, "I mean she has no way of getting out of this."

Naruto sighed, "Why are you so sure she really does want to marry you?" Kakashi then sat beside Naruto and laughed.

"Haha, Well Naruto, I'm sure you know the reason why." Sasuke grinned.

Naruto rolled his eyes and showed his big smile, "Why wouldn't I? I was just asking just in case you know...may what if."

"She confessed to you once Naruto." Kakashi sighed ordering a ramen.

"SHE DID?" Sasuke stood up.

"Yes." Naruto smiled, "Before she came to you that one time you attempted to kill her."

Sasuke sighed, "That was long ago."

Naruto sighed, "I wasn't too happy about her confession."

Sasuke looked at him, "I see." Sasuke smiled, "Well at least she did some good during my time away." Naruto ate the bowl of ramen and smiled as he ate, "Sasuke, sometimes it's hard to tell if you're just feeling sympathy for Sakura...or you really love her." Naruto, Kakashi, and Sasuke quietly eat their noodles. The statement Naruto said...Sasuke couldn't answer. He didn't know the answer himself.

* * *

Review^^


	3. Remembering and revenge

Preview

Sasuke looked at him, "I see." Sasuke smiled, "Well at least she did some good during my time away." Naruto ate the bowl of ramen and smiled as he ate, "Sasuke, sometimes it's hard to tell if you're just feeling sympathy for Sakura...or you really love her." Naruto, Kakashi, and Sasuke quietly eat their noodles. The statement Naruto said...Sasuke couldn't answer. He didn't know the answer himself.

* * *

Chapter 3

"TSUNADE!" Sakura yelled as she entered her room.

Tsunade didn't look surprise, "Sakura, What brings you here?" She smiled.

"Oink" the pig was eating her breakfast.

"I don't understand why I have to marry that guy? I mean he hasn't been ugly yet but...he's not the guy for me!" Sakura complained.

Tsunade stood up tall and said "Sakura, we all know...that he is the only person in your eyes."

"NO! I'm in love with Naruto!" Sakura covered her mouth.

Tsunade laughed out loud, "What? You've got to be kidding me." Tsunade smirked, "Do you know how hard it was for Naruto to make you realize how much he loves you? Yet you...You're so in love with Sasuke." Tsunade said.

Sakura stared, "I just...I don't know. Naruto...I have no doubt Tsunade. My ideal was different I guess...but now... I really am...in love with Naruto."

Tsunade stopped laughing and smiling, "Sakura...I think this has to do with your coma."

"NO!" Sakura said, "No Tsunade...I really believe I'm in love with Naruto. If I was in love with Sasuke I would...at least feel something!"

Tsunade just listened to Sakura complain, "Sakura...how can I believe you? You begged Naruto to chase after Sasuke. You risked your life to chase that boy! You went through tough time just for that idiot!" Tsunade yelled at Sakura's stubbornness.

"And?" Sakura softened her voice.

"The thing is...I spent a lot of time helping you Sakura. Getting stronger. And you went through tough times...and I saved you from that burdened." Tsunade said angrily, "I hope you regain your memories quick."

Sakura sighed, "I hope you know Tsunade...that when I gain my memories...I'll still be the way I am right now."

"I like how you think you're right Sakura." Tsunade smirked.

Sakura crossed her arms, "Tsunade-sama...I am serious here."

"Well.." Tsunade sighed, "I'm going to send you and Sasuke on a trip. This is of course a mission. I'm going to allow you to figure something about Sasuke. And you will finally understand at least something that you like." Tsuande smirked.

Sakura stomped, "Why spend my time with him...when I can actually be spending time showing love to someone who's always given me love?"

Tsuande broke her window with her stomp, "SAKURA! If you do not do as I say, You WILL be marrying someone you don't love."

Sakura saw the look in Tsunade's eyes of anger and she agreed. It came to be evening before Sakura noticed and as she stared at the water beneath the bridge.

"My reflection...is me." Sakura said, "Naruto...why do I..." She sighed, "Why do I only remember you? You're...the only on in my heart." Sakura said.

"Is he?" Sasuke walked towards her and stared at the water next to her.

Sakura dully looked at his reflection, "In my head...I'm still processing who you are. You're just...a stranger in my eyes."

Sasuke smirked and let out a small laughter, "A stranger? Sure. You and I are stranger for knowing each other for more than...20 something years."

"I think...that we may have known each other...but not know know know know know each other." she said.

"What makes you think that we don't?" Sasuke asked, "I mean unless you regained your memories and you're not saying anything...or you really just don't know?"

"When I do regain my memories...I hope you know...that we'll be over soon." Sakura said.

Sasuke sighed, "Funny how you loved a stranger."

Sakura gave him an evil eye, "Sometimes I wonder...if the old Sakura...was even loved by you, or is she...just being sympathized on?" She walked past him.

Sasuke sighed, "It's funny how everyone says that." He grabbed her hands. Her eyes simply looked at his.

"What are you doing?" She asked.

Sasuke smirked, "You want me to show you love?" Sasuke asked.

Sakura stared at him, "I really...don't need your love." She said.

Sasuke smiled, "Sakura, Sakura, I don't need you love either." He said, "I'm only doing this...because once you carry one of my people...you'll have to carry the other kids we'll be making." He said.

Sakura stared into his eyes, "So...I heard you're planning to restore your clan?"

"Yeah, that's why I'm gonna need you." He whispered in his ears.

Sakura turned to look at him, "Do you really love me?" She asked him.

He stared at her, "Like I've told you...you carried one of me. And so now you're going to have to carry another!"

Sakura looked into his eyes as she leaned in closer to look at his eyes, "Do you really believe I would fall for that? A guy who never loved a girl. A guy who seek revenge. For some reason...when I look at you...I have this...feeling of not being wanted and used." Sakura looked at him even more, "And the more I just keep look the more I feel...threatened." She smirked. He stared at her eyes to her lips. And the more she tempted him, he felt the urge to.

He leaned in to her and as he was a couple centimeter's away from her lips she pulled away and said, "Uchiha boy, I don'r remember you...maybe because I don't want to remember you." She said. As he begins to smile wider, he realized something.

"So you remember?" He asked.

"I remember one thing only." She smirked, "It was that Uchiha Sasuke...was a man filled with vengeance. And I also remember one scene where...uhmm not only did you try to kill me, you tried to kill Karin. And if that's all I remember, some puzzles about you are pretty clear." Sakura looked at the truth in his eyes.

"Is that it?" He laughed.

Sakura was confused in his laughter, "Why would that be funny?"

Sasuke smirked and as he leaned in closer his smile widened, "Because...this is the present." His lips touched hers and he pushed himself onto her. He wanted her. She tried pushing him away. Her eyes were big and she couldn't breathe.

"Ah!" He finally pushed away and noticed she was looking at him with her hands over her mouth.

"Uchiha." Sakura stared at him horrified.

"Remember anything?" he smirked.

Sakura looked at him and held onto his shirt, "Bastard," She bit her lips, "I don't understand your point." She said pushing him and walking off.

"Boy, been a while." Sasuke grinned.

"Are you ready?" Sakura was wearing a T-shirt and she was drinking juice. Sasuke was sharpening his weapons and ready to go.

"The question is...are YOU ready?" He turned back to look at her. Her hair into a messy bun and the look in her eyes were serious. He suddenly became serious and asked her, "What's wrong?"

"I don't understand why people keep keep telling me that I am in love with you." Sakura said.

"And I don't understand why you a person who don't remember anything keep telling yourself that." Sasuke stood up, "Are you trying to provoke me?" He asked.

"Provoke YOU?" She smirked, "If I provoke you what would you do?"

"Huh maybe if you provoke me...you may get in some memories." He sighed getting tired of her complaints.

"What are you going to do? Shut me up? Kill me?" She leaned on the door way.

Sasuke sat down and drank his cup of water, "I may just make you bare my child." He said, "Like I did last time." He stared at the corner of his eyes at her.

Sakura gave him a dirty look, "You wouldn't." She bit her lips, "If you dare, we would really be over."

Sasuke smiled, "That's what you said last time." He said.

Sakura stomped and shook the house, "You know Sasuke, I think last time and this time is different. I also want you to know, that this trip we're going to is not for us two. It's for a mission. My mission."

"Oh I know." Sasuke said, "It's about your mission about me." He smiled.

"Yes." She said, "Please get the point because I really believe that our relationship is phony." Sakura said.

Sasuke laughed, "Please, Phony? Your how ever long years of living me is fake?"

"It may have been real...but now...it's totally gone." Sakura walked out.

"She's stubborn." Sasuke said.

Heading out in the carriage Sakura looked out the window and yawned as they start their trip. Sasuke didn't bother to say anything to her. He was more interested in something else.

**Flashback**

_"Sasuke!" Shikamaru said to him, "I hope you know that this mission isn't about her mission. It's also yours. I hope you know who else will be in that same trip with you." _

_"Who?" Sasuke asked, "Naruto?"_

_"Naruto has his own mission here," Shikmaru said, "Although you did see her once in town Sasuke, she's going there because you have some unfinished business. You know Tsunade, it's a drag but she likes to stir things up. With Karin with you and Sakura...you know..." Shikamaru said._

**END**

"Hey Sasuke, I heard your relationship with Karin was pretty close." Sakura said, "Why don't you ask her to restore your clan?"

Sasuke smirked and said, "Why you jealous? Since you did see her the other day...you know she and I...are more than you think we are." He said.

Sakura nodded, "Yeah, you see...I heard a lot of stories of you guys."

Sasuke turned to her, "So you doing your research done."

Her smile widened and she turned to him and said, "You know I don't even need my research. Ino told me things that are pretty reliable. I mean I don't see why you'd keep using me if you have her?"

"What did she tell you?" Sasuke asked.

"That you bit her. Sucked her...you know." Sakura said.

"So you are jealous." He stated.

"Listen," Sakura sighed, "I beg of you to please...let's just end this. I mean you're in love with someone else...I'm in love with someone else...why can't we just go our separate ways?"

"Why?" Sasuke's smile faded and he seemed to become more worked up, "Because...huh why should I tell you." He said, "You know until your memories come back on you'll regret what you say."

Sakura laughed, "It's interesting cause I heard about your days in prison or your punishment days..."

"Yeah what about?" He was irritated.

"You were a bad boy." She said, "Even when I was sleeping...Uchiha Sasuke was stirring things up with girls."

"Yeah well...every man needs his medicine." He said.

"Oh, that shocked me." Sakura smirked, "Even with his fiance in coma you were doing girls." She said, "Can I...go ahead and divorce you?" She asked.

Sasuke was furious, "You know? How do you know if I did what people tell you?"

"Well MAYBE BECAUSE I'VE GOT THE INFORMATION FROM THEM!" She yelled.

"Ahh," Sasuke smiled, "Did they randomly tell you? Or did you go to them?"

"Why do you ask?" She felt guilty.

"Because it's funny that you say you don't like me yet you're researching me up?" He said.

"I believe you're evil." She said firmly.

He gave a big laugh, "If I was evil I would've already killed you already."

"I rather have you kill me than married you." Sakura snorted.

"I'm sorry." He whispered in her ears, "Have I told you that I really think you've gotten hotter since long ago?"

"Thank you?" She said looking out the window.

Sasuke sighed, "You know when I say that to womens, they'd actually love it."

"Thanks." She said again.

"I'm not complimenting you." He said.

"Well...I really love that you actually are trying." Sakura smiled, "I mean why the heck are you even into me?"

"Restore my clan." He said.

"I heard about the prophecy," Sakura said, "It was said that I will give you the strongest clan filled with more than the old clan."

"Yes." He said.

"That doesn't mean that we love each other." Sakura insisted.

"I may have some feelings for you Sakura...but my plans, my heart may never change." Sasuke said, "But your heart will always be the same." He said.

"Do you even know what is inside my heart?" She asked and he was silence, "Remember what I said? Why do I remember Naruto but now you? Isn't that obvious enough?" Sasuke was silent the entire way. Sakura was sleeping on his shoulder. As she finally woke up it scared him. They've been in front of the hotel for quite a long time.

"AH! We're here!" She smirked, "Let's go!" She hurried and stepped out.

"HUh." He sighed and as they reach their room she layed on the bed and jumped up.

Sasuke suddenly slept on the bed where she layed as well.

"What are you doing?" She questioned him, "This is my bed.."

"You mean ours?" He smirked, "You know..I'm in a hurry to restore my clan." He said.

"Once I remember who you are...maybe then I'll help you." Sakura said, "But as of now...I feel that you are perfect for that other person...uhmm Karin." She smiled.

"Maybe I'll ask her to come tonight." Sasuke said staring at her.

Sakura smiled back, "Should I rent another room?"

"No stay and watch." He smirked.

"Well go find her while I sleep." She kicked him off the bed.

"OUCH!" He stood up and smirked. He suddenly jumped ontop of her and tightly hugged her.

"OUCH!" She tried punching him but he pinned her down.

Sasuke smirked, "Don't be a bad girl Sakura. Usually you would listen to me."

"Well now Sasuke Uchiha, I'm different. That love faded. And listen to me Uchiha, it's either you listen or I will really kill you." Sakura threatened him with a smirk.

Sasuke smirked, "You really think you can kill me?" He rolled his eyes.

"Yeah" she said honestly.

"You tried more than so many times." Sasuke smiled.

"Watch me." She suddenly punched his stomach with her strong fists making him roll over and whine.

"That really hurt." He smiled.  
"You know...?" She said, "GO get your girlfriend."

"You really want to get rid of me?" Sasuke asked.

"Do you really love me?" She asked.

"What's the point of asking me?" He asked.

"Why should I marry someone who doesn't love me?"

"Do you love me?" He asked.

"What makes you think so?"

"Because you always did."

"You know Sasuke?" Sakura smirked, "I think I remember something."

"What?" he asked.

"That you apparently never loved a weak little girl like me." She stood up off the bed onto the floor.

"That is so true." He smirked. She suddenly grinned and walked to the door.

"That is why we should agree to something." She said.

"What?"

"I believe...that we both should do something to get what we want." She said.

"What do you want?" He asked.

"I want my memories." She said, "What is it that you want?"

"TO restore my clan." He smirked.

"You can have my virginity." She said.

"I already did." He said reminding her of the past

"I forgot." She said, "And I'm sure you can forget."

"So...?" Sasuke smiled, "You think that I won't be able to get you to love me like you use to?"

"Why do you miss me all over you?" she asked.

"No. I'm glad. But I do believe something Sakura." He said, "I believe you remember more than you say you do."

"Do I?" She looked at him.

"Spill it." He said.

"Uhmm...let me think about that...no." She walked out.

"Huh." He sighed laying in bed, "Why am I going through this?"

SAKURA POV

_That bastard...I will get him. Cut his tongue off and make him regret everything he's done. _

_I am not going to let him get away with anything. Not with this big piece of puzzle I have in my mind. The fact that you really did rape me...It's interesting how this even happened. Especially knowing how cold you were...how evil and filled with evil you were.  
I'm excited to get my revenge.  
Your heart may seem like its mine...but is it?  
You'll want me more than I'll want you.  
I'm going to give you, your worst nightmare._

* * *

Review^^

So apparently...she remembers something...not everything but something?

And is Sasuke really in love? or is he just simply using her?

As of now...his answer is...?


End file.
